glitterforcefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Crystal- TEGG
Hidden Crystal is the second episode in 'The Elemental Glitter Guardians- Season 1 '''and the second episode of the entire fanon series overall. Characters * Fauna Crysanthe * Krystal Snowling * Amelia * Miku Kalami Amaterasu Episode The episode can be read here: Hidden Crystal Fauna and Krystal warmly met with each other at the gates of the school. "Hey Fauna!" Krystal waved. Fauna was acting strangely quiet, mostly because of her battle with Amelia last night. "Oh- hi, Krystal." Fauna finally got out at last. "What's wrong? You don't seem as perky today. Did something happen?" Krystal asked. "You can tell me- I'm your best friend!" "Hm- oh!" Fauna looked up. "No, no no. It's fine, nothing happened, don't worry about me!" Fauna awkwardly chucked. "Hm." Krystal sounded disapproving. "Alright, then; whatever you say. If you have anything you want to get off your chest, just come and talk to me, alright?" Fauna nodded. She felt bad lying to her friend, but it was for Krystal's own good. The girls chatted and gossiped to each other whilst they changed their shoes and went to class. Throughout class, Fauna tried her best to listen but she couldn't clear the thought of The Glitter Guardians that was at the back of her mind. She looked around the room and noticed that every head in the class had turned her way. "Fauna? Fauna!" the teacher snapped. "I'm waiting for an answer." "Oh!" the teacher had caught Fauna's attention again. "Y-yes miss?" "Answer my question." the teacher commanded. "Uhm... what was the question?" Fauna awkwardly asked. The teacher sighed and then stood up and went to her chalkboard. "The question was 'What are the three main types of soil'?" the teacher angrily told Fauna. "Oh- oh!" Fauna realised at last. "Is it... soil, dried soil and wet soil?" Fauna hesitantly asked. "Grr! NO, NO, NO NO!" the teacher yelled. "The three main soils are dirt, clay and sand!" "Oh, that makes much more sense." muttered Fauna. The bell rang loudly and the students flooded outside, chatting amongst themselves. Fauna droopily limped over to Krystal, who was sitting on a bench, and sat down next to Krystal. "Something's definitely wrong. Fauna, tell me." said Krystal. "Oh, okay... come with me, I can't tell you here." Fauna whispered. Krystal nodded and the two girls went back into the building. Fauna led Krystal into a quiet place, and then spilled the truth about The Glitter Guardians. "No way!" Krystal yelled. "Shh! Shh!" Fauna shushed Krystal and the girls' voices softened to whispers. "Sorry!" whispered Krystal. "But, are you being serious about The Glitter Guardians?" Fauna nodded. "I'm Glitter Forest." she admitted. "Glitter... Forest..?" Krystal echoed her words and Fauna nodded again. The bell rang again, and the hallways became crowded with students rushing to their next classes. After class, the bell loudly rang for lunch and the students poured into the cafeteria, munching on their bento, while Krystal and Fauna whispered to each other about The Glitter Guardians. After finishing lunch, they went out into the field. It was unusually quiet; ''that's odd, Fauna thought. The field is usually jam-packed with students... surely it wouldn't take them this long to finish their lunch? Similar thoughts went through Krystal's mind, too. Suddenly, the sky hued into a dark blue, and a familiar face flew in; it was Amelia! "So, we meet again, glitter girl!" Amelia called out. Without question, Fauna whipped out her compact and pressed her emerald. "Glitter Time!" she called out and transformed. "Lush, green and powerful- I'm Glitter Forest!" she yelled. Glitter Forest noticed a pair of magnificent blue eyes watching her; she had forgot that Krystal was there! "So- it's true!" Krystal said in total awe. "Y-yes." Glitter Forest got out. "Well? Stop playing around!" Amelia yelled and snapped her fingers. Black clouds rolled over the dark blue sky and began to shoot out dancing white thunder. The thunderbolts were aiming straight for Glitter Forest. Instinctively, Glitter Forest dodged all of them. Suddenly, a roaring thunderbolt, out of nowhere, struck Glitter Forest and knocked her out of the sky. She fell to the ground, paralyzed and limping. "Fauna!" Krystal yelled. She rushed over to her paralyzed friend and gazed at her motionless body. A single tear rolled down Krystal's face. Then, Krystal looked up, her blue eyes burning with anger like fire. "You are horrible!" Krystal yelled to Amelia.Out of nowhere, a make-up compact, which was encrusted with a pearl in the centre, appeared in Krystal's hands. "Woah..." Krystal gazed at it, with a mesmerised look in her pale blue eyes. Go on, Glitter Time. A voice said to Krystal. "Huh? Alright..." Krystal whispered. "Glitter Time!" A silvery-blue glow surrounded Krystal and she transformed. "Wah!" Krystal yelled as she transformed. "Glitter cuffs! Glitter boots!" Then finally, she had finished her transformation. "As swift as the cold blow of the wind- I'm Glitter Winter!" she yelled. Krystal gazed down at her new outfit. "Woah... this is awesome!" "Ugh, another one? Really?" Amelia groaned. "Well, I'll just get you out of my way, and then I'll get rid of Glitter Forest." Amelia shot a couple of thunder balls at Glitter Winter. Glitter Winter managed to dodge them. She was swifter than usual. Looks like I really am as swift as the winter wind in this form, she thought. As her catchphrase echoed through her mind, she dodged the next lot of thunder balls. It's time I attack, Glitter Winter thought. Attack with your compact, something whispered to her. Glitter Winter took out her compact and yelled out: "Glitter Guardians- Sparkle Snowstorm!" and suddenly, a rush of snowflakes, ice and snow shot straight towards Amelia. Amelia yelled in pain as the snow gulped her down. Soon after that, the snow melted away and Amelia lay frozen on the ground, shivering. All of a sudden, Amelia jolted back up. "Oh, you stupid snowflake- I'll be back!" Amelia shouted then teleported away, and the sky faded back to it's usual vibrant blue. Glitter Winter pressed the pearl on her compact, and a silver glow surrounded her. A split-second later, she was back to Krystal. Quickly, she rushed over to Glitter Forest, who had automatically transformed back into the regular Fauna because she was too weak, and Fauna stared at Krystal. Both girls opened their mouths to speak, but before they could spill out some words, a voice sounded above them. "You fought like a guardian, there, Glitter Winter!" To Fauna's relief, she recognised the voice; it was Glitter Hurricane! Glitter Hurricane leapt down from the high place she was perched on and stood next to Krystal, and was in her Glitter Hurricane form. "You fought greatly there, Glitter Winter- or should I call you Krystal?" Glitter Hurricane calmly asked. "Oh, Krystal is just fine." Krystal replied. "You were awesome, Krystal!" Fauna blurted out behind her. Krystal jumped. "Oh Fauna, you startled me!" murmured Krystal. Fauna chuckled and Glitter Hurricane pressed the diamond on her compact. A grey glow surrounded her, and then she was back to Miku Kalami Amaterasu. Krystal began to fan-girl over Miku, and then the girls waved goodbye to Miku. Miku waved goodbye back, and then she went away. "So Krystal- you're part of The Elemental Glitter Guardians now! You control ice." Fauna told Krystal. "Nice- what about you, Fauna?" asked Krystal. "Me? I just control nature and earth!" Fauna replied. "Cool!" said Krystal. "Well, see you tomorrow!" Fauna yelled. "You too, Fauna! Bye!" Krystal waved back. Both girls turned different ways and began to walk back to their own homes. Excitement brimmed through them both; Krystal was now part of The Glitter Guardians, and Fauna now had a new teammate! It couldn't get anymore exciting! ....could it? Trivia * Krystal was originally going to be the main character of the whole series, but in the final versions, it changed to Fauna. Category:Females Category:Glitter Force fanon characters Category:About Category:Characters